Jets Douse Flames, 1998
by Matthew M. Hollie
Summary: The Defending Champs defeat their arch nemesis in the 1998 Stanley Cup Finals. NOTE: This is a work of fiction.


A/N: Please Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Saban Brands, Inc. All teams mentioned are properties of the NHL.

Rated K+

If MEC had been successful in raising sufficient capital to purchase the Jets and secure private and public sector funding for the construction of a new arena, the Jets would have played in Winnipeg for the 1996-1997 season and beyond. This is a story, strictly fictional, of one potential account of what would have happened in the 1997-1998 season, the 26th of the Jets proud history, the season that also was never played.

**Jets Douse Flames**

Look Forward to Rolling Over the Oilers

April 15, 1998

Despite being without their captain and leading scorer, the defending Stanley Cup Champion Jets went into the Saddledome and came out with their most important win in the playoffs, as they defeated the Calgary Flames by a 5-3 score to win their Stanley Cup playoff series, four games to one. The win was also the Jets first at the Saddledome since 1987.

In addition to Keith Tkachuk's absence, the Jets played with backup goaltender Billy Cranston, as Nikolai Khabibulin was also injured in Game 3. Cranston saved all but three of the 38 shots he faced in leading the Jets to victory, but was helped by the goaltender's best friend, the goal post, as the Flames dinged the iron three times. Cranston had not started a game since February 19, but did not show any ill effects of the inactivity.

The Jets used a four goal second period to propel them to the win, breaking a 1-1 tie, as they took a 5-1 lead and held off the Flames for the remainder of the game. Scoring for the Jets were Zack Taylor, Teemu Selanne, Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, and Jason Scott. Oliver's and Park's goals came while the Jets were shorthanded.

The game's three stars were Taylor, Cory Stillman of the Flames, and Selanne.

Inside the jubilant Jets dressing room, the victors were not only celebrating the defeat of the Flames, but as they looked forward to the next round, they also eagerly awaited their next opponent, the Edmonton Oilers, which in the past Winnipeg always roll over for in the playoffs.

It's in their Constitution. But since their memorable Stanley Cup run last year, that tradition was burned to the ground, with the arrival of Zack Taylor.

"We took care of our most hated divisional rival," said Jets coach Randy Carlyle. "We were able to pave the Oilers way to the Conference Finals, and all that awaits us now is to beat the Oilers after all these years. After the series, we can celebrate even longer."

"I'm so happy for the guys in the room," added Taylor, who played a major role in the series, "and without Niko and Keith, it will be much tougher for us to be willing victims of the Oilers. We were able to get through the Flames without them today, and now we can take care of our job by beating those bastards back to Edmonton."

And what does Zack had to say about the Jets lying down to Edmonton over the years?

"We've rolled over and played dead way too long. It's like the gave up. But they don't got Gretzky or Messier or Fuhr, so they're easy pickings for us. We lie down for nobody."

One of the most interesting sideshows in the series with the Flames was the matchup between Jets defenseman Jason Scott and Flames tough guy Theo Fleury. Fleury was a frequent target of Winnipeg fans, who made derisive comments about Fleury's nose. Scott, for his part, was just relieved that the Jets took care of the Flames and saved the Oilers from Fleury's wrath. "We didn't want guys like Weight, Guerin, and Smyth having to deal with Fleury, so we had to step up and we did. This is the greatest moment in my career and the greatest moment in Jets history," said Scott.

Even Jets Managing Partner Cory Hollie and General Manager John Paddock joined the players in the celebrations, lighting up a traditional victory cigar. "We haven't won anything yet, but the smell of this cigar has never been sweeter. We will defend our title, and we will deprive the Oilers of getting another one, and that's something everyone in this room can be awfully proud of. The Stanley Cup Playoffs, there's nothing else like it," exclaimed the beaming Paddock.

"Glen (Sather), kiss my ass," added Hollie, as he took a puff of his stogie.

In the Flames dressing room, the mood was understandably quiet and somber. Coach Brian Sutter had this to say about the series, "All season long, the Jets had us in their crosshairs, and they made good on their opportunity to beat us. They were the better team and they deserved to win. What makes it hurt is that we know what's going to happen in the next round. They might as well not even bother to head to Edmonton. Someone else could make better use out of those hotel rooms. It's not a great day for hockey."

The Jets will open the series with the Oilers with two games in Winnipeg at the Winnipeg Arena then they will close their season with two games at the Edmonton Coliseum, and if neccesary, Game 5 and 7 will be held at the Arena. Tickets are available for Games 1, 2, 5 and 7 are available at the Winnipeg Arena box office, which opens today at 10:00 AM. The Jets are asking the crowd, as they did for the Flames series, to wear white and cheer the Jets on for one of their best rivalries since joining the NHL.


End file.
